El arte de dormir
by Maria twilighter
Summary: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de nuestra amada Meyer. Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". Rosalie observa dormir a Renesmee mientras alguien le prepara una sorpresa.


_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de nuestra amada Meyer.** _

_**Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**_

 **Mi personaje favorito es Rosalie, por tanto este reto no podía ser de otra persona.**

* * *

 **El arte de dormir**

Ver dormir a Renesmee era una de las cosas más bonitas que Rosalie había experimentado nunca. Era increíble como ella, una princesa de hielo poseedora de una belleza eterna y una fuerza inigualable, disfrutaba viendo dormir plácidamente a una niña. Bueno, Renesmee ya no lo era. Ahora aparentaba más bien la edad de una adolescente, pero había crecido tan rápido que ninguno de los Cullen quería aceptarlo.

Rosalie normalmente no se dedicaba a ver a la niña dormir, ya que esta pasaba las noches con sus padres en su cabaña. Pero Edward y Bella se habían ido unos días a isla Esme para celebrar su aniversario y Renesmee no había tenido más remedio que quedarse en casa de sus abuelos, aunque tampoco era algo que le molestase mucho. Tener unos abuelos relativamente jóvenes, y unos tíos que no envejecían nunca, entre ellos uno que controlaba las emociones y otra que veía el futuro, hacía que todo fuera más divertido.

Rosalie sintió como alguien llegaba corriendo a la habitación de Renesmee, pero no le hizo falta girarse para saber quién era. La risa de Esme se escuchó como un leve susurro, algo incapaz de ser captado por oídos humanos pero lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por un vampiro.

-Dormir es algo tan humano- Sonrió Rosalie –Me hace pensar que su vida no está destinada a quedar paralizada.

Desde el nacimiento de Renesmee, Rosalie y Esme habían adquirido unos lazos indestructibles. No era que antes no se quisieran, pero el hecho de haberse apoyado la una a la otra en los momentos más difíciles las había unido más que nunca.

-Yo creo que estará encantada por no envejecer –Murmuró Esme encogiéndose de hombros –Además, es igual que su tía Alice en muchos sentidos. Ojalá nos la dejaran más, me encanta estar con mi nieta.

-Son unos padres muy protectores. Especialmente si se trata de dejarla con Emmett y sus experimentos- Rosalie rodó los ojos recordando la última idea de Emmett, que fue darle alcohol a la niña para ver los efectos secundarios. Afortunadamente el experimento fue un fracaso y Edward _solo_ se enfadó un par de días al enterarse -Yo sería igual si fuera mi hija.

La melancolía en la voz de Rosalie era palpable, tanto que Esme no sabía de qué forma ayudarla. Le había dicho miles de veces que podía adoptar un bebé, pero Rosalie se negaba. Su excusa normalmente era que no quería condenar a un niño de por vida, y por mucho que le dijeran lo contrario, no había fuerza humana ni vampírica que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Esme se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su nieta y un abrazo a su hija.

Bajó hasta la sala principal, donde se encontraba Alice leyendo una revista de moda para bebés.

-Jasper y Carlisle están de caza- Dijo Alice sin dar tiempo a Esme a preguntar –Y Emmett… no lo sé- Mintió.

Esme asintió sin indagar más en el tema. Estaba intrigada, pero los asuntos de Emmett a veces se le escapaban de las manos. Siempre había sido el más bromista y aventurero de todos sus hijos, pero lo quería igual que al resto. Y si Alice no quería contarle donde estaba, debía ser por un buen motivo.

-¿No crees que esa ropa le va a quedar un poco pequeña a Renesmee?- Preguntó Esme cambiando el tema –Y es… ¿De niño?

Alice soltó una risita, pero prefirió no contestar a las dudas de Esme. No iba a arruinar la sorpresa de Emmett, que se encontraba en un orfanato robando un bebé. Bueno, robando sonaba muy mal, Emmett había preferido llamarlo "Darle una vida mejor a un niño sin papeleo de por medio". Pero tampoco iba a dejar que el pobre niño, al que Emmett planeaba llamar Christian, creciera sin un mínimo de ropa decente.

-Creo que prefiero no preguntar- Dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

Alice volvió a sonreír sin apartar la vista de la revista. Amaba que Esme nunca la presionara más de la cuenta.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Siempre me he imaginado a Emmett intentando hacer feliz a Rosalie a toda costa, y ¿Qué otra cosa haría más feliz a Rosalie que un bebé? En fin, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y debo entregar el reto en el último momento. Pero espero que os haya gustado, lo he escrito con mi mejor intención. He querido dejar el resto a la imaginación del lector, espero que no me odiéis por eso xD**

 **Planeo terminar todas las historias que dejé a medias hace muchos años, pero tiempo al tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
